Telepresence systems are becoming increasingly desirable with the increased employment of distributed teams and decreased cost of teleconference infrastructure. However, conventional telepresence systems are typically designed for static desktop applications, and are unsuitable for applications in which a remote user views and interacts with a variety of remote spaces. While telepresence robots do exist, conventional robots tend to be specialized in a given field and are unsuitable for consumer use. Furthermore, due to their specialization, conventional robots tend to be expensive, bulky, and laborious to update. Thus, there is a need in the telepresence field to create a new and useful robot suitable for consumer consumption.